What went wrong?
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Naruto wakes up to the unpleasent suprise of having ears and a tail. Not only must he cope with his new apperance but he also has to keep out of the clutches of a mysterious new enemy. SasuNaru, shouen-ai don't like it don't read it. Rated for cussing.
1. Morning

Heya I'm Neko! I am here to introduce the Naruto fanfic I've promised. I had to ask for permission to use some of the ideas.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I do however have the mangas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Naruto got ready for bed he winced as he re-counted the day's events. He had gotten beaten by Sasuke so bad that he seriously considered not going to practice tomorrow. He felt the numerable goose eggs on his head. He knew he would be in some major pain tomorrow. The other bumps had started to go down but two remained. He wondered why. His rear end also hurt a lot.  
  
"Oh yeah." He muttered "Sasuke threw me into the ground."  
  
He sighed and struggled into the sheets. Every muscle hurt. He wondered why he even went up against Sasuke. He wasn't feeling very well that morning, and then again he could never turn down a sparing practice against Sasuke.  
  
Ah he fell into a fitful sleep he didn't realize the red Chakra flowing over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fox demon, better known as Kyubi watched Naruto struggle through the night. He gave a weary smile as he realized that Naruto would blame him for what was going on. He didn't care. Still, tomorrow proved it's self to be quite interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto woke up; first thing he realized was that he wasn't sore anymore. That was a relief. He realized Kyubi must have healed him. Naruto knew better than to say anything but he also knew that the fox had grown considerably warmer to him over the past few months, ever since he released the Toad Boss.  
  
Naruto mused why the fox would like him as he walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and......  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Kakashi who was walking below Naruto's house and who was late again heard the yell, followed by some pretty imaginative curses.  
  
He smiled and walked on knowing its best not to disturb Naruto and whatever happened. Probably burned some ramen or something.  
  
Meanwhile Naruto was inside yelling at the demon inside him. Kyubi simply sighed and tried to block him out. Even if it was pretty amusing......  
  
Naruto having his own issues turned his attention to the mirror. Through his golden hair came two fluffy golden yellow ears. His whisker marks were still there and hadn't changed thank god. His incisors were longer than usual and if he had smiled he'd look even more fox like than usual. And the last thing he found was a gold-yellow tail that now swished angrily as he once again started to yell at Kyubi.  
  
"Stupid fox! What the hell happened?"  
  
"................."  
  
Naruto didn't even try to bother with the demon. He knew he had to go to practice but how? He saw his forehead protector and got an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That dobe is late." Said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Naruto is normally late but not later than Kakashi." Said Sakura  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Kakashi lent an ear to the conversation but didn't look up from his book.  
  
Today team 7 was training in the forest. A repeat of yesterday if you will.  
  
"Maybe he won't come because he is too embarrassed to show his face." Said Sakura  
  
Just then Naruto came into the clearing. His forehead protector was tied in top of his head rather than on his forehead and his stomach looked a little puffy.  
  
"Oooooh, ate too much Ramen last night dobe?" asked Sasuke tauntingly.  
  
Naruto scowled. "Of course not, baka Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Could have fooled me." He said  
  
Kakashi found this to be a good time to intervene.  
  
"Now, now. I think it's time for some sparring. Naruto, Sasuke, do you two wish to wish to continue yesterday's battle.  
  
"Yes!" said Naruto  
  
"I though we'd finish that." Sasuke muttered  
  
"What did you say baka?"  
  
"You heard me dobe."  
  
"Okay! Let's start this." Kakashi was getting ever so slightly annoyed  
  
Naruto and Sasuke got into their positions. And with out looking up from his book Kakashi let his hand fall. "Go!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke launched themselves at each other heading for straight hand to hand. They pulled out their kunai's and started to attack matching blow for blow. Naruto wasn't ready to be able to match speed with Sasuke. Kyubi watched with interest not only had Naruto's physical appearance changed but his whole ability was on a different level. Sasuke wasn't quite ready to deal with the change.  
  
He jumped back eyeing Naruto uneasily. There was no way someone could gain that much speed in one night.  
  
He launched what he had hoped to be his final attack. He flew into Naruto hoping to finish it. They slid along the ground and then Naruto threw him off. Both got up slowly.  
  
Naruto's protector had come loose and one fuzzy ear popped out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and even Kakashi stared a Naruto. Naruto who was currently oblivious vaguely wondered why they were staring at him.  
  
"Kit your bandana came loose." Said a voice in his head  
  
"What? How?" Naruto struggled with words he settled on one that summed up everything pretty well.  
  
"Shit!" he said  
  
Sasuke was the first to speak. "Yeah, that says quite a bit."  
  
Kakashi went over to Naruto. He leaned down next to him and went to eye level. "Naruto is the fox taking over?" he asked quietly  
  
"As if!" Kyubi snorted  
  
Naruto shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I just woke up like this. I planned to go to the old hag after this was over to see if anything could be done."  
  
Kakashi sighed. "I'll go get her. You can't go into public like that." He cleared his throat and raised his voice for all to hear. "You two stay with Naruto, I'm going to get the Fifth."  
  
He looked back at Naruto. "I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
Naruto nodded, wondering how the situation went so bad so quickly. 


	2. A New Friend

Wooo! I update! Sorry for leaving you all hanging. Oh and it seems this will be a Sasu/Naru fic. Gomen, but I promise to write all you Naru/Hina fans a little something when this is done. And I hope Hinata will still appear.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so get over the fact I'm writing about him. I need to so something while waiting for the next episode!  
  
And without further ado!  
  
What went wrong Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto sat there.  
  
Waiting.  
  
No one would say anything. Even after Kakashi had lept off into the woods no one would talk.  
  
Finally Sasuke walked over and wrenched Naruto's forehead protector off his head.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Dobe, you looked even more like a idiot with one ear hanging out like that. It that's possible." He smirked  
  
Naruto grabbed his headband and tied it on his forehead. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Sakura still seemed to be in shock. "Naruto?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Naruto turned his piercing blue gaze to her. "Yes Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ummmm.... your... well..." she motioned at he stomach blushing  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"  
  
"She means this dobe!" Sasuke said poking Naruto's stomach. To his amazement it was soft.  
  
"What the hell?" he put his hand up against Naruto's stomach.  
  
Naruto turned a very bright shade of red.  
  
Kyubi continued to laugh his head off.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sasuke's hand quickly left Naruto's stomach.  
  
Naruto then sighed and uncurled his tail from around his waist and let it poke through his pants.  
  
There was an audible gasp from Sakura and a suppressed one from Sasuke. Naruto sighed and sat looking thoroughly miserable.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura decided to leave him alone at that point and Naruto really didn't want that much attention.  
  
While he sat there a small kit crept up behind him and jumped on his head.  
  
"What the!"  
  
Kyubi chuckled.  
  
Naruto struggled with his new friend untill he managed to get him off his head. Then he held him up in front of his face to get a good look at him.  
  
Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura watched with interest.  
  
"White!" Naruto whispered.  
  
And sure enough the kit he had in his hands was pure white. Not one even slightly grey hair on him.  
  
Naruto got over his shock and set the kit on the ground. "Go home. I'm having a bad day."  
  
The white fox pup whimpered and rubbed against Naruto's leg. Then the pup started to whine very loudly. Sasuke and Sakura tried to block it out but to Naruto it sounded like human speech.  
  
(My parents were killed by a hunter. Their fur was taken!)  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. Then he picked up the small fox and stroked it's fur who by now was beside it's self.  
  
(I saw your ears! I thought you were daddy! I thought they came back.)  
  
By now the howling had gotten even on Naruto's nerves. Kyubi who had even less patience than Naruto decided to put a stop to it.  
  
(KIT!)  
  
The small fox stopped.  
  
(Thank you. Now listen I am your demon god Kyubi and from what I heard I will say this. You and Naruto are now kit-brothers. From now on you and he will look out for each other like family.)  
  
(WHAT!?) That was Naruto  
  
The kit however jumped up and started to lick Naruto on his face.  
  
(Well kit, he's yours.) Naruto realized Kyubi was talking to him. (What's his name?)  
  
(Uhhhh....) just then Sasuke came over.  
  
"Dobe, who's your new friend?"  
  
"None of your concern baka Sasuke!"  
  
The small fox looked on with interest.  
  
"Hmph, I was just trying to help dobe!"  
  
"Yeah, well who said I needed it!"  
  
"I'd think having fox ears and a tail would give some hint!"  
  
It had become a full fledged yelling match and both Naruto and Sasuke were on their feet. Dumping the small kit to the ground in the process.  
  
"So! I can get through this all by my self!"  
  
"You can't get through anything by your self dobe!"  
  
Sakura watched her two team mates yell and was getting ready to intervene but something held her back. She saw it was the small fox. He growled softly and Sakura nodded.  
  
"OH YEAH! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SAY THAT!" Naruto was getting angrier and angrier by the second.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ON YOUR OWN!" Sasuke seemed to be able to match Naruto's anger at this point.  
  
"WELL I DID A FUCKING GOOD JOB ON MY OWN FOR 13 YEARS!"  
  
Sasuke stopped short. Sakura wavered. Even Kyubi seemed to be phased by this last statement.  
  
"I....." Sasuke stopped short.  
  
"I do not want to hear it right now Baka-Sasuke."  
  
Kyubi was afraid this would explode into another yelling match but then Naruto's and the small fox's ears perked. Then Tusande and Kakashi landed in front of them.  
  
The fifth turned a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this was a good chapter. I have never used the f-word before but it seemed appropriate for this occasion. I keep waiting for someone to push Naruto over the edge in the anime.  
  
The fox will get his name in the next chapter and I also promise to update a bit faster this time.  
  
I had an ice-skating show so I was off the computer for a week.  
  
See you next time! 


	3. Live with WHO?

My poor neglected fics..... Ah, well it's summer so I have excuses! Ha ha! Don't worry, I'll be updating more. And if I don't then it's all my laziness. Or I just got into a new anime series. Take your pick.  
  
Thanks for all you reviews! They mean sooooo much. I love getting 10 reviews per chapter instead of per fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm firkin poor. Do not sue. I'm not worth it, trust me.  
  
The fifth stared at the blond. He shifted under her rapidly intensifying gaze. Kakashi knew what was going to happen next and winced before it was due.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" Her voice hit a few octaves above normal human range. Naruto's new more sensitive ears couldn't take much and he flattened them.  
  
Sakura looked and giggled. Sasuke felt a bit sorry for the blond. That scream had hurt his ears.  
  
Tusande looked at the kid she almost regarded as kin. Her frown deepend and she bent down to eye level with Naruto.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a whisper, a stark contrast to the yell a few seconds before.  
  
Naruto shrugged. "No idea. I woke up like this. Kyuubi thought is was the funniest thing in the world though."  
  
'Yeah, who wouldn't.'  
  
Tusande decided to not say anything about Naruto's seemingly sudden friendship with Kyuubi.  
  
"Naruto, you realize that this is going to be very difficult to hide." She said and Naruto knew what was coming.  
  
"I don't think you will be able to be a ninja again untill you figure out how to fix this."  
  
Naruto's ears drooped and he looked down. Sasuke decided to but in. "That's not fair! He works as hard as any of us, why can't he keep doing it! If anything he will be more of a help."  
  
Naruto was amazed that Sasuke stood up for him and stared at the raven haired teen with amazement.  
  
"Sasuke, I know. But, there will be people who don't think Naurto is......" she chose her words carefully "Safe."  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stared. And then Sasuke stared to laugh. "What this dobe, dangerous?"  
  
Naruto glared at him and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
Kit, don't, it won't help your case at all. Besides he's right.  
  
Some help you are.  
  
Tusane turned to Sasuke. "I know, but I can't tell 30,000 people how to think no matter how much power I have."  
  
She sighed and turned to leave. "Well untill this is clarified a bit, Naruto you stay at Sasuke's house."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Both boys yelled in unison.  
  
Tusande turned at let her hard gaze bore into the two teens. "Naruto is now in danger. It would take a blind idiot to not tell he does not have the Kyubi. Do you understand me?"  
  
Naruto blanched, Sakura put her hands to her mouth and Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"So, Naruto will stay at your place. Understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Great, just great. Now I'm stuck in the same house with the most stuck up prick ever to grace this planet.  
  
Kit, you're not much better.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and he wished for all the world that he could glare at the stupid fox.  
  
"You can sleep in here." Said Sasuke pointing to the last room in the hallway.  
  
Naruto decided to pay attention to his surroundings. He was in a big, two story house. They were on the second floor and to his surprise all the rooms were bedroom save for one bath room. When he counted the doors, there were 4 rooms excluding the bathroom.  
  
"Oooh, does baka-Sasuke live here alone?" "Yes."  
  
Naruto heard the tinges of sadness in his voice so he decided to not say anything else. Then he sighed. It was going to be a looooong summer. 


	4. Sasuke's Secret

Okay, I'm really sorry about the serious lack of updates. My excuse is that I moved. I'm in a new house and surrounded by boxes. I'm also on dial up but that will hopefully change soon.  
  
Disclaimer: No sueing. No money. No owning Naruto.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Sasuke walked into the living room and pointed to the couch. "That folds out into a bed." Then he walked over to the kitchenette "Here is where food can be cooked. If you know how."  
  
Naruto thought "Duh!" but did not say anything.  
  
Then Sasuke walked over to a small hallway with two closed doors. Sasuke opened the one nearest him. "This is the bathroom." Then he walked to the one on the far left. "This is my room. NEVER go in here, or you will die a very painful death. Any questions?"  
  
"No." came the simple reply.  
  
"Good. I'm going to go get stuff for dinner." That said Sasuke walked out the door.  
  
The second Sasuke was out the door Naruto went into his room.  
  
'This isn't a good idea kit.' Came Kyubi's voice.  
  
The small fox whined at his feet.  
  
"Awww come on, I wanna see what's in here." Said Naruto  
  
He looked around the room and was surprised to see it looked relatively normal. Aside from the fact it was painted pitch black. But on closer inspection Naruto noticed a faint glow from under the closet. Intrigued he opened it and gasped at what he saw.  
  
It was a shrine, to his parents and all his family that Itachi killed that day. There were fresh flowers and the candles were new. There were also fresh offerings. But the strangest part was the biggest picture was that of Itachi himself.  
  
"I believe my brother died that day." Said a voice from behind Naruto  
  
Naruto spun around almost tripping on his new tail. "Sasuke, I…I"  
  
Sasuke didn't listen he just looked at the pictures and continued to speak. "My older brother was the pride of the town. Everyone loved him; he was one of the strongest ninjas the clan had ever produced. I was always pressured to be just like him, even my parents said so outright one time. And even Itachi himself told me to be as strong as him. Though it was after he killed everyone. But I remember an older brother who used to help me train and become like a ninja. But that brother slowly disappeared, and on the day of the massacre I never saw that brother again. That's why I say Itachi died that day. Because Itachi is someone now that I do not know." Sasuke finally looked at Naruto. "I knew you couldn't resist coming in here dobe, so I just got it over with. Now please promise me you will never come in here again."  
  
Naruto nodded solemnly "I promise."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Now let's get something to eat."  
  
Five bowls of ramen later, four of which were eaten by our favorite fluffy eared hero Sasuke finally decided that it was time for bed. They helped to make the couch and Naruto curled up and started to sleep in the middle of the sheets.  
  
A pair of red sharingan eyes gleamed outside the window.  
  
Itachi and his Shark-like partner bowed down to their most recent boss.  
  
"We have located the child. His powers are growing and he will soon be in perfect condition for our plan."  
  
"Excellent, I hope you get this ready soon."  
  
"Do not worry, we'll be back here within the week."  
  
"I expect you two send me a report every day."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The two ninjas disappeared in a quick flash.  
  
Naruto woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. He yawned at first wondering why he wasn't in his own bed. But then he remembered, and just to make sure it wasn't a dream he reached behind him and felt his long fluffy tail. When he felt it in his hand he gave a sigh and hauled himself out of bed to do his morning exercises.  
  
Sasuke was in the front yard throwing shuriken at the wooden dummy in his front yard, and Naruto wondered how long he had been up.  
  
Still the teen was not in a very good mood as far as Naruto could tell. As if he was ever in a good mood, but today's scowl seemed more deep then normal. So Naruto left a note on the desk and disguised his looks.  
  
Naruto knocked on the hard brown door and smiled when a familiar face opened it.  
  
"Hi obaa-san!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"You…" Tsunade looked half amused and half ready to blow his brains out.  
  
"Hello Naruto-kun." Said Tsunade's lady in waiting.  
  
"Does she know?" asked Naruto quietly  
  
Tsunade nodded and Naruto gratefully took off his Forehead protector and unwound his tail. He heard the tell-tale gasp but decided to ignore it.  
  
"So Naruto, want to see a day in the life of the Hokage?"  
  
Naruto looked so happy at that point Tsunade decided all the worry was worth it.  
  
I AM SO SORRY. I know this took forever, and it's really short but I am on dial-up and I just moved. Still as soon as I get more time which ironically is my school time, I'll start to crank out more chapters.  
  
Well let's all hope I find more time soon.  
  
See you all next chapter, review and maybe I'll try and write one this weekend. 


	5. A day of Hokage

I don't own Naruto!  
  
'' thoughts Naruto talking to Kyubi  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"What the hell? This is what the Hokage does?" Naruto was in shock  
  
"What you think being Hokage is all about being a hero and winning large wars?"  
  
"Er…."  
  
"You see, being Hokage means not only to be a hero, but also a role-model to all of the young. Making treaties and peace plans so we prevent war. Making sure everyone is happy. THAT'S what being Hokage is all about."  
  
Naruto sighed, and his ears started to itch. "Well, what else do you do besides paperwork?"  
  
Tsunade smiled and brought her finger to her lips. "Hi-mi-tzu!" she said winking.  
  
Naruto growled and the baby fox popped out from a drawer he had been exploring. 'I like the lady's words. She speaks much wisdom.' He said  
  
Naruto snorted. 'Yeah right.'  
  
To Tsunade it sounded like a series of yips. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said you speak much wisdom. I said he was a baka."  
  
The fox hopped on Naruto's head and bit his ear. "OW!"  
  
'Just because I can't speak human does not mean I can't understand it.'  
  
Tsunade laughed. "I can guess what that meant."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"By the way, what's his name?" she asked  
  
"I don't know…. He hasn't given me one."  
  
'I told you already, I don't have a name."  
  
"He needs a name, Naruto-kun."  
  
"Then you give him one! I hate coming up with names."  
  
Tsunade shook her head. "No, you took him in, you give him a name."  
  
Naruto sighed and picked up the small fox holding him up at high level, the fox's eyes burning into his own. Holding him like that, Naruto marveled at how soft the fox's fur was. 'He's really just a little baby.' Naruto thought  
  
/Now you're catching on./ Said a voice in his head.  
  
/I don't believe I asked you to but in./  
  
/No, but sometimes I can't resist./  
  
/And I've heard that you were once the most feared demon in the world./  
  
/Shut up, kit./  
  
Naruto returned to reality and looked once again into the kit's eyes. For some reason, they seemed to change color with his feeling, now they were a warm orange color. Naruto grinned and wondered what name would suit the small new companion.  
  
"Yuuki."  
  
"Snow? Well I guess that makes sense…"  
  
/You are so unoriginal, kit./  
  
"You asked me to name him, now stop yelling about it."  
  
'I like it!' said the small fox.  
  
"He says he likes it, so there!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tsunade.  
  
Tsunade put her finger in Naruto's hair and rubbed his ears. "Whatever you say."  
  
Naruto started to pout but Tsunade stopped him.  
  
"Ready to try something new?"  
  
Naruto jumped up. "YES!"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Here we are." Tsunade pointed to a clearing behind the Hokage palace.  
  
Naruto was clearly unimpressed.  
  
'I don't see what's so special about it.'  
  
'I agree.'  
  
Tsunade raised her eyebrow.  
  
"We're not impressed." Said Naruto simply.  
  
"Oh? Did you know that ever since the first, all the Hokages have been coming here to meditate? Even the fourth."  
  
"So? What's so special about that? And why should I care about the fourth?"  
  
Tsunade gave out a short burst of laughter, sending the birds flying. "Oh, you'll figure out in due time."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tsunade put another finger to her lips and grinned.  
  
/Damn, I HATE secrets./  
  
/Heh, get used to them kit, you were born into a world of them./  
  
Tsunade sat on the ground and pulled Naruto's tail making him sit next to her. "Come on, kid. Just relax, all shinobi need to do this sooner or later."  
  
Naruto just sighed and cupped his hands in the same gesture as Tsunade.  
  
"Now, let your mind go and think about something simple. A blade of grass or maybe a sound."  
  
Naruto tried, but for all the world his thoughts did nothing but swim around in his head. He couldn't stop anything. There was an itch here, a sound there, maybe a flash of light.  
  
/Kit, relax. That's the point of this. It helps to control power and emotion. She's trying to help./  
  
/I know, but this is hard./  
  
There came no reply. Then Naruto tried again, he closed his eyes and thought of a memory. A sound, at least, that's what he thought it was. It was almost like a hum. He remembered it coming from somewhere.  
  
Whatever it was, it definitely helped. Soon the single tone sound had let him truly enter a state of peace.  
  
After about 3 hours of this Tsunade got up. "All right, kid. Time for you to go home."  
  
Naruto was ready to pout but Yuuki jumped on him and started to lick his ears making him giggle.  
  
Tsunade smiled and put her hand on his head. "I'll see you again in a few days, all right?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"And expect Jiraya in a few days as well."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry, he already knows what happened. Somehow."  
  
/Hah! That old man probably knew it was going to happen./  
  
/Well then maybe he can answer some questions, cause you sure as hell can't./ 


	6. Enter Jiraya and other important plot po...

Holy… I am sooooo sorry about not updating. School is EVIL, EVIL I say. I know that's no excuse but at least I'm updating my other fics. Anyways, this will actually move the plot along

Oh and now the fox is Yuki, Yuuki means courage… heh, Oops. Maybe I'll go back and fix it soon.

Disclaimer: We know this already, don't own Naruto, though Yuki is all MINE )

----------------------------------------

Jiraya trudged through the forest on foot. He didn't bother going through the trees, because for once he was in friendly territory. Having come from the Village of Sand and slowly making his way towards the Leaf Village of Konoha he had run into quite a few surprises; and none of them were pleasant. Being able to walk on the ground at a leisurely pace was a luxury after all he had gone through.

But, still there was yet another surprise. The kid had yet again gotten into trouble, which he learned from a very reliable source. Once again he, Jiraya, the seducer of women, had to go to the kid's rescue. Still, it wasn't like it was the kid's fault. More or less, trouble seemed to follow him like……

Damn perverted thoughts

Jiraya sighed and kept on making his way to the peaceful village. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was worried sick about Naruto. Any number of things could happen at this point, including some random demon boss feeling Naruto's power or worse yet, a demon incarnate.

Jiraya shuddered and put away his unhappy thoughts. Those were for another time, and a time that was less riddled with his thoughts on war. Because they had just gotten out of one and by god he would prevent what he could.

Damn, he needed a sake.

Warm too.

Maybe just a quick rest as well.

We had been traveling for awhile after all.

----------------------------------------

Naruto sighed and played with Yuki on the couch. He held a small red bouncy ball and was throwing it against the wall while the fox pup tried to catch it in his paws. The game was fun an all, but it had been going on for two days.

Naruto was so bored he could have done just about anything, including go outside. But if he did then Kyubi would yell at him, and he wasn't very good at blocking out the fox demon's voice yet. It required a concentration level that Naruto couldn't reach very often, worse yet, Yuki also was just as annoying. Only, he couldn't be blocked out by sheer concentration, especially when the damn thing was biting your ears!

'Get off my head.' Said Naruto

'You're spacing out. Throw the ball again.'

'Come on! I'm bored of this game. Let's play something else.'

'Like what?' Yuki tilted his head to one side, cutely.

'I don't know. Kyubi, any suggestions?'

/Kit, be patient, the Hokage said that the old man will come in a few days./

/Please, he's not coming for maybe another two weeks, he gets sidetracked so easily./

/That's true./ said Kyubi with a slight edge to his voice.

Just then Yuki's hackles were raised in a flash. His fur pointed out on all ends and he gave the impression of a growling cotton ball.

'What's wrong Yuki?' asked Naruto.

'Some strange presence outside. Very strong. Can't detect whether it's human or not.'

Naruto looked out the window but didn't see anything. Still, he sniffed the air and he sure smelled something. If he could ever describe it, he would have said it smelled like power.

But that can't be right, can it?

Just then Itachi swung through the window and landed softly on his feet without a sound. "Hello, young demon."

Naruto growled. "What do you want?"

"Me, I want nothing but my pride. My current employer however, wants you and your power."

Naruto's sky blue eye's widened. "What? Who's employing you and why?"

"Good questions. But, if you wish to know, come with me quietly."

Naruto struck a battle stance. "You wish, bastard!"

"Hmmmm?" Itachi's lips curled in a sick smile. "I was hoping you'd make this interesting."

/Becareful, Kit. He's dangerous./

/Yeah, like I don't know that!/

Without warning, Itachi ran towards Naruto and flicked a kunai into his hand. He slashed diagonally at Naruto who barely managed to dodge. Naruto, who currently didn't have any weapons slowly gathered his chakara and got ready to do a nin-jutsu.

"You underestimate me, kid." Said Itachi as he slashed at Naruto's hands, breaking his concentration.

Naruto swore and jumped back. This wasn't the right place to fight, there was no room, nor any place to put a trap. Itachi came around again and thrust with his kunai at Naruto's head.

Naruto dodged and saw Itachi's hand and a second kunai coming at the last second. He wasn't so lucky with the second blow but he managed to get away without too much damage.

Naruto landed a few feet away holding his arm which was now dripping with blood.

/Careful kit, he's making this a close range battle on purpose. You have to think this out./

Naruto nodded and looked around for anything that might help him. Itachi came in a third time and Naruto dodged as carefully as he could without ruining Saskue's house. This time after Itachi's first two strikes his knee came up and caught Naruto in the chin. He reeled backwards and landed against the wall, seemingly unconscious.

Itachi grinned and went over to Naruto and bent down to pick him up, but then Naruto's eyes snapped open, blood red. He reached out with a hand that was glowing with pure chakra and slammed it into Itachi.

Itachi, for the first time in 3 years was caught off guard. He fell backwards onto his back and lay there stunned. Naruto quickly brought his hands together in three swift motions and quickly disappeared only to reappear above Itachi. He brought his hand down but he wasn't fast enough, Itachi grabbed his wrist and threw Naruto across the room.

Naruto landed on his feet gently enough and Itachi stood up regaining what composure he had left.

"I must congratulate you, kid. You've just done something even my brother couldn't have done. However you have overlooked one tiny detail about our battle, and it's cost you the fight."

"What are you talking about baka? I'm perfectly fine and I'm gonna still kick your ass."

"Are you sure about that?"

Naruto stood there wondering what the hell he could have been talking about, when Kyubi came to a realization. /Kit, his blades! He must have poisoned his blades./

Naruto looked at the shallow flesh wound that grazed his upper arm. His eyes widened and slowly turned back to blue.

"Oh hell…."

"So, you realized it? Most ninja's would have spread chakara to the wound immediately after getting pierced but even if you had done that, it wouldn't have been any use. You see, I used a special poison that is impervious to any chakra healing. But don't worry, you'll wake up in about 12 hours."

Itachi had started to blur and Naruto could tell he was loosing consciousness fast. "Shit." He thought "How could I have fallen for such an old trick."

Itachi caught Naruto as he collapsed and picked him up. Naruto glared at him with his remaining strength.

"Don't worry kid. I won't hurt you any more than I have." Itachi laughed quietly.

And that was the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out.

----------------------------------------

Yuki ran down the road as fast as his paws could carry him. He hoped he could find someone willing to help. Someone strong……

The small fox kit dashed into a roadside inn and sniffed the air. He felt a strong presence of chakra coming from someone in the bar. He quickly ran inside and started yipping at a strangely dressed, snow haired man.

"What is it?" said a very drunk Jiraya.

Yuki kept on yipping.

"Naruto…" said Jiraya quietly.

----------------------------------------

Okay, this is one of the more in depth battle scenes I've given you. Feed back? Hope to update soon.

I'll actually try this time. 


	7. New Awakening

Sasuke came home an immediately knew something was wrong. He didn't even need to step into the ransacked living room to know that Naruto was at the center of it.

Never the less, he reverently prayed he was wrong.

"Naruto?" he called out in what he hoped was a bored tone of voice but there was a slight edge of worry only detectable by his ears. "You there?"

He walked into the living room and swore. He quickly jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could to where the fifth was.

Jiraya was also speeding as quickly as he could to the Leaf Village. He had the shaking wolf pup in his vest and he was jumping through the trees like the end of the world was coming.

Hell, for all he knew the end of the world could be coming.

The small fox gave a pitiful whine and started to shake. Jiraya misread the body language of the animal and stroked it, "It's okay, we'll find Naruto, I promise."

The fox whined again and hid it's face from the blurring trees. There was a reason foxes couldn't fly.

The fifth was sitting at her table and looking out the window with a bored expression on her face. She knew it was very Un-Hokage like to do such a thing but it was never like she leaped at the chance to have the job to begin with.

"At least you're not looking all your money in gambling anymore," her lady in waiting said softly.

Tsunade jumped and smiled at the soft spoken girl. "You could tell?" she asked.

She ducked her head, "You looked very thoughtful."

Tsunade laughed, "I was aiming for boredom. I wish Naruto was here, he always manages to make things interesting one way or another."

Just then Sasuke came in and gasped for breath in the office.

"Hey, kid! You can't just barge in here," Tsunade snapped.

"N-naruto, he was captured," Sasuke gasped out.

Tsunade clenched her fist until it shook. "Stop joking around, kid. Naruto can't…"

"I'm not joking!" Sasuke yelled. "I went home and the dobe wasn't there. My living room is a mess and I could sense the chakara of another ninja in there."

Tsunade held her hand up to her head and started to massage her temples. She also fought the overpowering urge to cry. She let her breath out in a slow hiss and looked up. She saw her two colleges looking back at her with a touch of concern. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Sasuke said quickly. Even he knew not to anger the fifth.

"Okay, listen to me, I'm going to go to Sasuke-kun's house and pick up a trail. We leave at dawn, understand?"

"What do you mean, we?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade glared at him. "I'm the strongest ninja in the village right?" she asked.

Sasuke and Shizune nodded.

"Then I'm assigning myself on this mission. Shizune!" she barked.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" she asked. Tsunade was really upset, she rarely yelled like that.

"Take over my duties while I'm gone, understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she said.

"Good, Sasuke-kun, you're coming with me and we're searching this out together, I'm not having you following me over three or more days of travel. I want you where I can see you, got it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Now, I'll tell Kakashi about this, you friend Sakura will stay here, I shouldn't even be taking you," she muttered to herself.

Sasuke nodded, he understood the situation perfectly. One mess up and Naruto's life might be over. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Okay, everyone has their orders."

She and Sasuke disappeared in a second and Shizune was left in the large office. She looked up at the picture of the fourth, "Look what you've gotten us into," she said softly.

/Kit/ the Demon fox was genuinely concerned for his host this time around. Not only had they been captured, but Naruto's demon chakara was growing as well.

Naruto groaned softly in the small cell he had been place in. /Kyubi/ he asked.

/Kit, get up. You've been captured/ the Demon told him harshly.

"Wha?" Naruto sat up and looked out of the dim cell. "Shit," he swore.

A looming face looked though the bars into his. Naruto blinked, that person hadn't been there a second ago. "Who are you?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," the masked ninja sing songed.

Naruto growled at the ninja and the ninja laughed. "My my, so much like a fox now. One could even see why you were considered dangerous."

"What do you want?" Naruto hissed.

"Your demon," the voice that was used was on the verge of insanity. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine just to hear it.

"What can I do?" he asked uncertainly.

"Give me the world," the ninja whispered and removed their mask. Naruto gaped as a beautiful girl with cascading black hair was revealed. "You see, I've been waiting for you for a long time, holder of Kyubi. You see, you have my master sealed in you."

Jiraya finally had the Village in his sights. He leapt towards it with new vigor. He knew something happened and he knew that Naruto was in the center of it, he also knew that the small fox pup in his arms was a hair breadths away from mauling his hand. After five miles he understood why the small animal was not happy in the trees.

"Tsunade, you better be there," he said quietly.

"She's not here!" he yelled at Shizune.

"She left with Sasuke-kun about two hours ago," the woman evenly replied.

"Sasuke's house, huh?" he asked thoughtfully. "Did she mention when they were leaving?" he asked.

"Dawn," Shizune replied.

"Okay, I have plenty of time, thanks for your help Shizune," he said.

"Jiraya," she said suddenly as he turned around.

"Yes?" he asked with his back still facing her.

"Bring them back safe, everyone, please," she said.

He turned around and gave her a roguish wink. "What more would you expect from the great Jiraya-sama," he said and disappeared into the night.

Shizune smiled, some people never changed. And she was grateful for it.

Jiraya landed softly in Sasuke's balcony and stepped inside. "Hello?" he called out. The house seemed abandoned, "Hello?" he asked again. "That's funny," he murmured to himself, "I could have sworn she said that this was where…"

His musings were cut of by Tsunade's fist smashing into his right cheek. "Stop right there!" she yelled.

Jiraya sunk to his knees and looked at the woman with the iron fist. "Is that how you always greet your friends, or am I just special?" he gasped.

"Jiraya!" she gasped. Then her expression darkened and she punched him again, only the second time not as hard. "What the hell have you been doing? You were supposed to be here yesterday! Naruto's been…"

He cut her off, "Kidnapped, I know. This one told me," he motioned to the pup who was watching them with silent interest.

"Yuuki," Sasuke said softly, picking up the small animal.

It whined and licked his face. He winced but didn't push it away.

"We're looking for a trail," Tsunade said.

"Any luck?" Jiraya asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "There is nothing left. I can't sense even the chakara Sasuke said he sensed when he came home. Who ever did this knew what they were doing."

Jiraya folded his arms and adopted a thoughtful expression.

Yuuki jumped out of Sasuke's arms and began to smell around the floor. He found a spot and yipped loudly.

"What is it?" Sasuke murmured.

Yuuki gave him a look that was usually reserved for five year olds.

"Maybe it has a trail?" Jiraya asked.

Yuuki yipped again.

"A smell," Tsunade said. "It can smell the trail."

'Close enough,' the pup thought.

Tsunade nodded. "Good, then we leave at dawn."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Digikitty has been begging me to update this forever. So I give you the next chapter:D Enjoy everyone.

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot :3


	8. Not All There

Naruto watched the woman pace the forest floor. She was pleased, yet upset and very, very angry. It seemed that all her emotions were conflicting with one another and Naruto could smell the fear rolling off her. /What's wrong with her/ Naruto asked.

Naruto could feel Kyubi's mind tighten. /That's just an ordinary human/ he said. /Something about her is familiar though./

The woman looked at him with cold green eyes. "It's been a very, very long time, Kyubi-sama. I'm sure even you don't remember me but I remember you well. It's about time you were set free to rule this land as you once wished."

/Kyubi, do something/ Naruto said.

/Do what, may I ask/ Kyubi asked irritably.

/I don't know! Something preferably so she doesn't kill me? That's a start/ Naruto said.

Kyubi sighed, he was a demon feared by all, yet here he was being bossed around by a 12 year old. The things he did to survive. And not that he'd ever admit it, to anyone, but Naruto's undying ability to come out on top amazed him. The child had grown on him over the years, unwillingly yes, but it was a respect that the child deserved. Not many could handle his chakra the way Naruto did without going insane.

/I'll try and do something, but I'm going to have to borrow your body for a few minutes/ he said.

/You what/

/Do you trust me/

/No/ Naruto said crossing his arms. The woman looked at them curiously.

/Listen kit, either you let me help you or you die, which do you prefer/ Kyubi asked.

Naruto growled. /Fine/ he said irritably.

Kyubi let his chakra flow into Naruto's body and he let his own essence spill into his, effectively controlling Naruto. Not that he could ever do that without 100 cooperation from his container and it was amazing he was willing to comply. There was a first time for everything he guessed. Kyubi smirked at the woman and stood up, crossing his arms and adopting a superior air. "So, you've come to set me free?" he asked.

The woman heard Kyubi's voice overlaying Naruto's rough boyish voice. She smiled, "Of course, master. I've been wanting to let you reign for years. Everyone back in the Demon World believes you've gone soft, but I always said you could never do so. You are too great, Kyubi-sama."

Kyubi smirked, "Of course. How dare those fools look down on me? However, I'm afraid you can't remove me from this body without following a very complex ritual."

"Ritual?" she asked.

Kyubi nodded, "But of course. I was sealed on a specific night of the moon's cycle and only then is when I can be released."

The woman nodded. "Of course, how foolish of me not to look it up."

"Do not worry, faithful one. I will keep the child in check and you will prepare everything for my return," Kyubi said.

The woman nodded, and bowed very low. "I will do everything you command," she said. Then she looked Kyubi dead in the eye, "However I wish for us to return to the Demon World."

"May I ask why?" Kyubi asked, not missing a beat.

"I wish for all your unfaithful servants to witness your glorious return. Then you can lead us all into his realm and we can control it," her smile was thin and bordered on insanity. Kyubi knew this demon had almost lost it.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," he said coolly.

/Say what/ Naruto yelled.

/Hush kit. She's dangerous and we have no idea what she's capable of./

/Since when are you scared of other demons/ Naruto asked huffily.

/Since I met one that was almost insane. No matter how weak a demon is, if the mind isn't there, then you have many things to worry about./

"Very well, I'll prepare the ritual to open the portal. It should be ready by noon tomorrow," she smiled. "Then I can cast off this horrible body."

"Possession?" Kyubi asked.

The woman nodded. "She was running away and her mind was weak. I took over her body for my uses. Once we're back in the demon world she will be of no more use and we can use her as a sacrifice."

/Kyubi…/ Naruto said.

Kyubi gave Naruto a mental sigh. /She's a lowly human whom I have no attachment to. I'm sorry kit but this one can do whatever with her as she pleases./

/You know, there are some days I really hate you/ Naruto said.

/And some times, the feeling is very mutual, kit/ Kyubi answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun peaked over the clouds in a cold, red, light. Sasuke was awake in a matter of seconds as the light came into the room. He was on his feet in a flash and he went around the room gathering various things he knew he would need.

Jiraya woke up and yawned, and Tsunade was already awake. She handed them both flat bread and put a dish of water before Yuuki. "I want everyone to be careful. We're not dealing with shinobi this time around."

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraya smiled bitterly. "Because, this is the wonderful time of year when the barrier between the Human realm and the Demon realm is weak. If Naruto was kidnapped at this time, especially after what happened to his body because of Kyubi, then rest assured we have a demon on our hands."

Tsunade glared at the sun. "I hate demons, and I hate their messed up way of politics. Let's get Naruto before we meet up with enough to find out firsthand what they want to do, okay?"

Jiraya and Sasuke nodded. Yuuki yipped and leapt out the window. The three ninja leaped after the small fox and they were out of seeing distance of Konoha in an instant.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree with a determined look on his face. He'd go to hell and back before he'd let Naruto die. Especially like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto watched as the demon drew complex symbols on summoning parchment. He had no idea what she was doing but it was clear that she knew. She had an intent look on her face and a mad gleam in her eyes as she worked using her host's blood for the summon. The smell of the blood filled the small dense area of forest they were in and with Naruto's heightened senses it was nothing less then torture.

/You okay kit/ Kyubi asked with a touch of concern.

/What, Kyubi, worried/ Naruto snorted. /You have grown soft./

/None of that, kit/ Kyubi growled. /What's wrong/

/The blood/ Naruto said. /I can smell that girl's blood./

/Oh, what human blood sickens you? I thought you were stronger then that/ Kyubi smirked.

/Excuse me for not liking the smell of human blood/ Naruto yelled. /At least I don't freak out when I see it, like Old Lady Tsunade./

Kyubi didn't answer and let Naruto fume at him for awhile, his sense of smell temporarily forgotten in the heat of his anger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuki kept on running on the ground. He could smell the chakra of Kyubi like it was a paved road. Such power didn't go unnoticed by animals, especially when that animal was his demon god. He sniffed a little more, then howled and made a sharp left right into the heart of the forest.

"How much longer?" Sasuke wondered. They had been jumping from tree to tree for hours and hours without any break. He had more endurance then most adult ninjas but even he was starting to feel fatigued.

"I have no idea," Tsunade said. "It would seem we're closer though. Yuuki is getting faster."

Jiraya smiled, "That is one tough fox," he said.

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

Sasuke ignored the small talk, preferring his own thoughts for company. "Hang on Naruto, we're almost there," he softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto watched as she set down the scroll and wiped her forehead. "Well, now that that's done, I think we should get this started, don't you?" she turned her icy gaze to Naruto and smiled. Naruto took a step back and shivered. Kyubi was right, her mind was almost gone, for what reason he didn't know but not like that mattered.

"Go to hell," he said tightly.

"Awww, I've been there. It's no fun, not like this place," she said and laughed.

"Shit, I've got to do something!" Naruto said to himself. /Kyubi, come on, I can't go to the Demon World/

/Kit… unless you want to die here and now, I don't think you have a choice./

/But you said reviving you would take awhile./

/I lied/ Kyubi said simply.

/And she doesn't know that/ Naruto asked.

/Listen to revive a Demon it takes huge amounts of energy and if they think they have to wait another week and a half to do it, then it gives us time to think of a plan to get away./

/Or maybe you do want to be revived/ Naruto said accusingly.

/Not like this/ Kyubi hissed. /I'm a demon, I'll live forever and when you die I'll be more then happy to take over this pathetic place. You however have given me more of a conscious then I care to admit./

Naruto smirked/That's good to know. Now what/

/We go and bide our time. I know some demons that if they're still alive they might want to help./

/Oh yeah, that's reassuring/ Naruto replied.

The woman made the hand seals and summoned a jade green chakra. "Gateway, open!" she yelled and slammed her hand on the parchment. The blood glowed a bright white and then the characters merged to create a shining white hole in the ground. "Time to go home!" she yelled above the roar of the wind caused by the portal and a green mist left the body of the girl. She collapsed and in her wake was a Tree Demon in all her cold glory.

The bars on the cage snapped and Naruto could feel himself being pulled to the portal. He tried to resist but the Tree Demon went behind him and held him fast in a bear hug. "Let's go," she said cheerfully and jumped into the glittering portal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meh, you guys are so lucky Digikitty yells at me constantly to update this XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing more. Or I'll die and I know it.


	9. Battle

Sasuke ran into a clearing where a dazzling bright hole in the ground practically screamed "Demon Portal." Lying next to it was an unconscious ninja who look like she had seen better days.

Tsunade ran over and checked her over quickly, "She'll live but this portal is about to collapse, if you want to go, go," she said tightly.

Yuki ran over and was the first to dive head first into the portal. Sasuke sighed and jumped in as well, Tsunade sighed and let the unconscious ninja back on the ground, a few of her larger injuries now gone and jumped in as well. "Sure, why not?" Jiraya muttered and followed suit.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled as he twisted in the Tree Demon's grip.

The Tree Demon grinned and merely held on even tighter. "I only have to wait a week and a half, that's not bad," she said with a grin.

Finally they came out at the end of the portal but on the way down Naruto finally managed to free his hands. He held up his fingers and yelled out, "Mass shadow clone technique!"

/Kit…/ Kyubi growled.

/I'm not staying a captive/ Naruto growled as the Tree Demon looked around trying to figure out which was the real Naruto.

/Fine, but get away as quickly as you can/ Kyubi said.

They landed on soft earth and Naruto ran as quickly and quietly as he could while his clones confused the already mental demon. Her screeches echoed in his ears as he ran on. /Okay, now what/ he asked.

/Just keep running, kit. You need to get as far away as possible/ Kyubi growled.

Naruto took in a deep breath and jumped from tree to tree as quickly as he possibly could. /You said earlier you knew of demons who could help us, who are they/ Naruto asked.

/They're underlings of mine, very strong but also very old, they may no longer be alive/ Kyubi explained.

/Perfect/ Naruto muttered as he continued to run.

"There you are you little brat!" a voice hissed to his left.

/Kit, go up/ Kyubi warned but it came to late. A vine lashed out from inside the woods and wrapped its self around Naruto's leg and then it pulled down, slamming him into the ground.

"You thought that weak technique could defeat a ninja?" the demon asked while stepping out of the woods. "And you ran into the forest, which is my element. You're quite the little idiot, aren't you?"

Naruto growled and pulled out a kunai, slicing the vine around his ankle and jumping back several feet making sure to land in a defensive position.

"You're so weak," she hissed while pointing her arm forward, sending another vine at Naruto. "You don't deserve the power of the great Kyubi."

Naruto didn't retort but focused on where the vine would attack him next. He jumped around the trees, twisting and dodging but never quite managing to loose it. Finally he pulled forward too quickly and another vine came out of the recesses of the forest and wrapped it's self around the hand that currently held the kunai.

"Pitiful human," she spat.

Naruto quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out another kunai but before he could free himself the first vine caught that hand and pinned it above him.

/Kit, I'm sorry, but bear with me here/ Kyubi said.

/What are you going to do/ Naruto asked.

There was no answer and the tree demon looked ready to try and finish him off weather it meant killing her master as well or not.

Deep inside of himself, Naruto felt a strong presence bubble up. He fought to keep it down as the power was alien and he wasn't quite sure what it would do/Kit, accept it/ Kyubi hissed.

/What/

/Just do it/

Naruto shook his head/No, I can handle this on my own/ he yelled at the demon.

Kyubi's presence of mind became stronger until it overwhelmed Naruto's senses/I'm sorry kit./

A blood red chakra came forth and started to eat away at the vines. Naruto hung there, still for a few seconds while the demon screeched her fury. The chakra ate completely through the vines and they split, letting Naruto fall to the ground. He landed lightly on his feet and he stood up slowly as if something was keeping him from moving.

"You little brat!" she yelled and ran at Naruto herself.

Naruto caught the hand that went for his throat and he looked her right in the eye. His normally bright blue eyes were now a dark red and slitted. He tightened his grip on her wrist until the bones were almost at their breaking point. "Don't underestimate me," he growled warningly.

Meanwhile the small group that was chasing after Naruto came out of the portal and landed in the demon world. Where Naruto didn't have time to take in his surroundings, Yuki, Tsunade, Sasuke and Jiraya did. It wasn't very different from the human world except for one thing, and that was the sun that hung low in the sky was a dull crimson and the sky was painted the color of old blood. "I hoped I would never have had to come here again," Tsunade said while suppressing a shiver.

"You've been here before?" Sasuke asked.

"Once, and I vowed I would never come back," Tsunade hissed.

Jiraya nodded, "This place is much older then our realm and really isn't a place for humans, we need to watch out step here."

Before Sasuke could inquire more, the pup gave out a howl and charged down in the direction of the forest. "He must have found him," Tsunade said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and ran after the fox pup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, you can use the Kyubi's chakara," the tree demon smiled. "Good for you, but does that really matter when you're helpless?" she screeched as she pulled her arm out of his grip with insane strength.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out as he reeled forward. However he regained his balance rather quickly and struck out at her with his bare fist. She caught it and he merely pulled out and tried at different angle. Every blow Naruto threw at her she managed to parry. It wasn't something either one could win however this wasn't a fight she was necessarily trying to win.

"I call upon the spirit of the forest!" she yelled out.

/Kit, it's an incantation, run/ Kyubi warned.

/What/ Naruto asked.

"Hear my plea and grant me, your daughter the power I deserve!" she yelled and threads of pale green and brown chakra twisted themselves into the deranged demon. She laughed and glared at Naruto, "I will not loose," she hissed while raising her hands in the air. "EVER!"

There was a loud rumble and ten thick vines came out of the forest and wrapped themselves around Naruto. They were entwined with chakara and completely unbreakable. Naruto tried to break free but found that it was impossible.

"I think you've had your fun," she said maliciously. "But for now, I must bid you a good night," she said and pulled a flowed out of thin air. She walked over to where Naruto was struggling against the vines and held up the blossoming flower.

/Kit, don't breathe in, that's Nightshade/ Kyubi warned.

/Nightshade/ Naruto asked while holding his breath as per Kyubi's instructions.

/A flower used in sleeping draughts, just, don't breathe in/ he said.

/I need to breathe/ Naruto said while his lungs began to scream for air.

The tree demon grinned as Naruto fought to not breathe. "Open, child," she whispered and the flower opened to reveal it's self to be a pale blue.

Finally Naruto could no longer hold his breath and he took in a huge gasp of air. The small flower withered away and turned brown in her hands and Naruto immediately felt drowsy. "You're not going to get away next time," he heard a dim voice say.

The demon watched as his eyes slowly turned blue and the red chakara become more and more faint.

"All right, I think that's enough of that!" a cheerful voice said.

"What?" the demon spun around to find where the voice came from but found nothing and when she looked back Naruto was gone and her plants were completely destroyed.

"Old lady has no tact," the girl muttered as she ran away from the clearing as she heard the screech of rage.

"Who…" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be all right, I promise," the voice said.

Naruto would have much rather been able to stay awake and get away himself but his body was giving into the irresistible temptation of sleep and his mind soon followed the path into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chapter from Neko. Yay!

Oh, much SasuNaru fluff to come I promise :3 I just have to explain this part and have them meet up and you'll get it /o/


End file.
